What's a date?
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Corrin offers Bayonetta a nice dinner together and Bayonetta agrees. Some of the smashers pitch in and try and help Corrin with his "date". Bayonetta/Corrin
Spring had officially begun, the season where flowers blossom, trees given life again, and the sun starts shining bright once again. Bayonetta was in Smash City Mall with Corrin by her side. The two were in the clothing store picking out some new dress for Bayonetta. In the dressing room, Bayonetta had on a black cocktail dress and started flaunting her body at the mirror. She turned to Corrin and struck a sexy pose at him.

"What do you think child, does this dress suit me?" Bayonetta asked.

"I think you look really beautiful Cere." Corrin smiled.

"If you must like it, then I guess I should buy it for "special occasions"." Bayonetta smirked.

"You mean like...your birthday?" Corrin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure let's go with that."

"Cere, don't you think you have a little too much?" Corrin asked.

"What makes you say that?"

Corrin lifts up all six other shopping bags, all for Bayonetta.

"My arms is starting to get a little tired. I'm also really hungry and we've been here for three hours." Corrin whined.

"Men are so impatient when it comes to shopping with women. I think I know what's the problem, you must want something for yourself huh?"

"W-What?" Corrin looked confused.

"Oh don't worry child. I won't leave until we find something that would look dashing on you, and I may have some ideas." Bayonetta chuckled evilly.

Bayonetta picks out a white baby doll dress and drags Corrin into the dressing room, Bayonetta strips Corrin till he's left in his underwear.

"C-C-Cere! My clothes!" Corrin blushed as he covered himself.

"My, what a built body you have dear, this will fit perfectly." Bayonetta slips the dress on Corrin. Corrin turns around toward the mirror and sees himself in the white dress. At first Corrin pouted at his appearance before starting to blush.

"Cere, I don't feel comfortable in this…" Corrin murmured to himself more than her. Bayonetta could tell he was embarrassed but failed to notice that his happy mood was gone.

"Hmmmm, you seem to be missing something. Maybe you need some matching underwear." Bayonetta smirked.

It was at that point that something broke inside the dragon prince. It was one thing to be in a dress, but the last thing he wanted was to be a girl completely. "No no no no NO! I don't like this! Get me out of this dress! I want my clothes back! Stop treating me like a doll! It's degrading!" Corrin yelled.

Bayonetta was a little taken aback by Corrin's outburst. He's never spoken out of line towards her like that. Perhaps she went too far and struck a nerve. It was better to not push it even though she was very capable of getting what she wanted. "Alright dear, let's get you out of this thing."

Bayonetta takes Corrin out of the dress and puts back on his clothes. Bayonetta paid for her dress, leaving Corrin to carry another bag. He felt like he was carrying King DeDeDe on his back, but better be treated like a servant than be treated like a doll that was only meant to be looked at…

 _Don't think about that Corrin! Cere and I are having fun as friends! Don't ruin it for her!_

* * *

Eventually, Bayonetta and Corrin would arrive back at the Smash Mansion. Corrin collapsed on the ground falling face first. Bayonetta picks up the bag and moves them off to the side.

"Thanks for coming with me darling, I'll handle the rest from here." Bayonetta told him.

"No...Problem...Cere." Corrin pants in exhaustion.

"Come here, you deserve a little reward for being such a good helper today." Corrin gets up from the ground and walks up to Bayonetta. Bayonetta pats Corrin on the head, Corrin starts shuffling his body and does a small moan. "You're such a good boy."

"Th-Thank you Cere! Hey Cere, you want to do something else later?" Corrin asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Umm, how about we go out to dinner? Just you and I?"

"Dinner? Well that sounds like a wonderful. I'd love to go to dinner with you!"

"Really?! That's great!" Corrin smiled widely.

"I'll see you later tonight then dear." Bayonetta takes her bags and walks to her room. Corrin remained in the living room and sat on the couch.

 _Hmm, now I have to figure out where I should take Cere. What would be the best place to go? I'm also a little short on money and sis won't give me any money anytime soon. This is a problem. Ahh man, I really need some help._ Corrin turns to see Sheik walking towards his direction. "Excuse me, Sheik?"

"Oh, greetings Corrin." Sheik bowed to Corrin.

"I need a little help on something."

"Hmm? What do you need Corrin?"

"Well, later I'm going to be having dinner with Cere, but I don't have a lot of money to really go somewhere. This is also my first time actually going out to eat, I've always just ate inside of the castle back home."

"You're...you're going on a date with Bayonetta?" Sheik looked confused.

"What's a date? Cere and I are just eating dinner together as friends. I'm a little nervous...I don't want to embarrass myself around her." Corrin blushed.

"Why are you asking me advice? I'm sure Peach could do a better job at this then I."

"Well you came here during my dilemma. I know you've probably haven't interacted with other guys because you're mysterious and always in the shadows. I don't really expected a lot of ninjas to be the social type. I mean, Kaze is the only one I actively interact with back at home, but he's my retainer…but his brother and the other kunoichi just watch me from the shadows without thinking how I feel..." Sheik felt a little offended by Corrin's words.

 _"I don't think he even knows I'm Zelda. I'm not anti social as Sheik, I have a boyfriend...as Zelda...oh."_ Sheik thought. "Sure Corrin, I agree to help you out."

"Oh thank you so much Sheik!" Corrin hugs Sheik. "I was always afraid to talk to you, you're scary to me."

"Uhh...yeah. Well, come back here in a few minutes and get yourself in a suit."

"Okay! Be right back!" Corrin runs up to his room to get a suit.

"Hmmm, going to have to ask a favor from someone."

Cloud was lying in his bed reading a book, Sheik suddenly appears in Cloud's room and slightly scares him. "You know, you could've just knocked." Cloud closes his book.

"Well I didn't want to defeat the purpose of being a ninja. Cloud, I have a little favor to ask."

"What do you need from me Sheik?"

"You've been in a dress before right?"

"It was only a one time thing. I cringe at every mention of it. I promised myself that I would never do anything embarrassing like that again."

"Well..."

* * *

Corrin was sitting at a table set in the living room wearing his Hoshido Noble outfit. Sheik came into the room dragging Cloud dressed in Peach's dress and his hair braided with a bow.

"I...hate...everything." Cloud grumbled.

"This will only be for a few minutes, just act pretty and be sweet. Remember, your name is Claudia." Sheik pats Cloud on the back.

"You owe me big time after this…" Cloud said with a sigh.

"Hey Corrin, I want you to meet my friend Claudia. This is Cloud's...cousin from Midgar." Sheik said.

"Hello there...Corrin." Cloud attempted to speak in a girly voice.

"Greetings Claudia, please let me get you a seat." Corrin gets a pulls a chair out for Cloud to sit in.

"My, you're such a gentlemen." Cloud complimented as he sat down on the chair. He noticed there was a different air to the silver haired prince than normal and it wasn't the dress. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was up.

"Alright Corrin, now you must wait for a waiter to come to your table." Sheik said.

"I have to wait for someone who is already waiting?" Corrin looked confused.

"N-No Corrin, a waiter is someone you tell what you want to eat. While you're waiting on your food, strike a conversation with your friend."

"Okay. So, you're Cloud's cousin? He never mentioned anything about having any relatives." Corrin exclaimed.

"Oh, that Cloud, he never mentions me. Cloud is just a little secretive about a lot of things, he never talk much anyways." Cloud murmured while he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Hey um, can you tell Cloud to smile for once? He's always moody and always mad at everything. He sounds like a moody vampire."

"...Sure, I'll let him know what you said." Cloud gets up from the chair. "I'm getting out of this dress, Sheik you're on your own." Cloud leaves Sheik and Corrin without another word.

"Fine, I'll handle the rest on my own." Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Huh? That was Cloud? No wonder she smelled so much like him!" Corrin exclaimed as a matter of fact statement earning a facepalm from Sheik.

"So Corrin, do you know where you'll be taking Bayonetta?" Sheik asked.

"Unfortunately no. I don't really know my way around the city, I'm also short on money because of my sister." Corrin frowned.

"Hmm...I got it! Corrin, you and Bayonetta leave the mansion for a little bit while I'll gather other smashers to make a restaurant here."

"You're...you're all going to help me?" Corrin looked surprised.

"Of course! We'll create a restaurant setting here and help you out with your dinner with Bayonetta." Corrin hugs Sheik tightly with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Sheik! You're the best ninja ever!"

"Th-Thanks Corrin." Sheik blushed. "I need you to stall Bayonetta while we prepare okay?"

"Okay!" Corrin runs upstairs to go and attempts to get Bayonetta out of the mansion

* * *

All the smashers were outside bringing in tables and chairs, making a stage for entertainment, and an entry way. Sheik was directing everyone on where they should place everything and yelled when something didn't fit right. Kamui came outside confused about all of the comotion.

"Um, excuse me Sheik? What's going on here?" Kamui asked.

"Oh Kamui, I'm making a restaurant in front of the mansion. We're almost finished with the pre-FALCON! YOU'RE NOT WEARING THAT BLACK SPEEDO ON STAGE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONTEXT OF THE SONG! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Sheik yelled at the top of her lungs scaring Kamui.

"Uh...What is this all for exactly?"

"For Corrin and Bayonetta's date." Kamui froze in fear. The mention her brother going on a romantic date with that wicked witch made her twitch.

"YOU ALLOWED MY BROTHER TO GO ON A DATE WITH THAT SHE DEVIL?!" Kamui screamed shaking Sheik by the shoulders.

"W-Well, he needed some help and I just decided to lend it to him. Seemed like an innocent request."

"Oh no. Ohhhhh no. Where is Corrin?" Kamui asked frightened.

"He's out with Bayonetta as we speak. Corrin is stalling her till we're finished with the preperations."

"Fuck! I'll be right back!" Kamui ran back inside of the mansion and busted inside of Robin's bedroom.

"Damn girl! Is everything okay? You look like you've subjected to bad Sonic porn." Robin said.

"This is worst than that! My brother is going on a date with Bayonetta tonight!" Kamui said.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. What are you going to do?"

"The one thing a big sister can do, spy on them. The other smashers are making a restaurant here in front of the mansion for their date, I need you to help me spy on them and see if anything goes wrong. If Bayo hurts or try anything on my brother, we'll mess her up!" Kamui balled a fist.

"I like the sound of that idea! Let's do it sister!"

"Yeah girl! Cock blocking!" Kamui and Robin fist bumped. "Hope you got a good disguise, because mines is full proof."

"Oh don't worry, I'm great with disguises." Robin smirked.

* * *

Night time fell, Corrin and Bayonetta were walking back to the Smash Mansion. Corrin was wearing his White Blood outfit while Bayonetta was in the black cocktail dress she bought today. Bayonetta also had on a very strong perfume that was messing up Corrin's nose, he was struggling to hold in a sneeze.

"Is my perfume too much dear? I apologize, I usually attract a lot of men with it." Bayonetta said.

"No no Cere, I'm okay. I wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight! Your eyes are as bright as the moon shining." Corrin blushed.

"My my child, I didn't know you had such a good way word." Bayonetta smirked.

"I write a lot of poetry and haikus during my time, I even bought a book with me." Corrin took out a notebook.

"Well maybe you can read some for me. So, where are you taking me to eat?"

"Right here Cere!" Corrin pointed to show Bayonetta the restaurant.

There was a red carpet rolled out on the ground and at the end of it was Marth standing behind a pedestal wearing a white tuxedo and holding a clipboard. Bayonetta was feeling only three things walking up to the "restaurant". Confusion, disappointment, and anger.

"Ahhh, greetings. Welcome to Le Smash Mansion Restaurant, how may I help you?" Marth smiled.

"Reservations for Corrin and Cereza." Corrin said.

Marth takes his pen and checks the clipboard with nothing written on it. "Ahh, there you two are. Please, right this way." Marth guides Corrin and Bayonetta to a table.

Smashers were sitting at the others tables staring at Bayonetta. As Bayonetta looked around, something..."evil" caught her vision. In one table, Robin and Kamui were sitting together covering their faces witth menus. Robin was wearing a brown fedora, a moustache, and black sunglasses. Kamui only had on kamiya glasses on. Bayonetta began to feel pissed, but she kept her feelings bottled up inside so Corrin couldn't see her rage.

"Take it easy Cereza, you'll murder both of them soon enough. For now, just sit through this date with the child." Bayonetta thought.

"Here's your table. A waiter will be with you very shortly." Marth bowed and walked away.

"Allow me." Corrin pulled out the seat for Bayonetta.

"Thank you darling. Such a gentlemen." Bayonetta takes a seat and Corrin pushes it in. Corrin then takes a seat and fixes his hair.

"So what do you think Cere, nice isn't it?" Corrin asked with a smile on his face.

"Well...it's nice being under the stars I suppose. Where did you manage to get reservations for such a..."fancy" place such as this?"

"You can thank a wonderful ninja for that."

"Oh really?" Bayonetta gives Sheik a cold stare. Sheik was sitting with Link at a table and quickly vanishes when she made contact with Bayonetta. "Child?"

"Yes Cere?"

"At the table next to us. Don't those two look very familiar to you?" Bayonetta referred to Kamui and Robin. Corrin stared at Robin and Kamui, Robin and Kamui stared back and waved hello to the two.

"Hmmm...never seen them before. They sure look like a lovely couple!" Corrin smiled. Bayonetta sigh and shakes her head.

Ike comes to Bayonetta and Corrin dressed as a butler with a hankerchief around his arm. "Hello, my name is Ike Griel. I'll be your waiter for the night. Would you two like to start off with any drinks?" Ike said with barely any ethusiasum. He was not very excited to be dragged into this.

"I would like some milk please." Corrin said.

"Alright, milk for the gentlemen. What would you like miss?"

"Give me Whiskey. The whole bottle." Bayonetta said.

"Good choice, because this is going to be a long night. I'd drink with you, but I wouldn't get my paycheck. Then again I'm not getting paid for this shit anyways. I'll be right back with your drinks." Ike walks away to go grab their drinks.

 _"Alright Corrin, time for some small talking while we wait. You can do this!" Corrin thought._ "So Cere, I've got a question."

"Hmm? What's on your mind darling?" Bayonetta wondered.

"How come you don't like anyone in the mansion? I either see you by yourself or it's just you and me together."

"Everyone here are either intimidated by me or are just salty babies. I'm dominating these tournaments with ease, the only instance when we did that exibition match. It's not always like that though, there are only a few exceptions like you and sometimes Cloud."

"Hey, I think everyone here is pretty cool, even the villains. Maybe you should give them a chance to get to know you better, I'm sure they'd love to have you as a friend." Corrin smiled.

"You're pretty optimistic aren't you?" Bayonetta raised her eyebrow.

"Well I don't believe you're a heartless witch people make you out to be. Although...didn't you almost kill someone during your first battle here?"

"Oh yeah, that pink haired brat. That was a one time thing, I needed to put her in her place. Anyone one who crosses the line will be thrown out like garbage."

"Sounds a bit harsh. You wouldn't do that to sister when you fight her, r-r-right?" Corrin asked with concern.

"Don't worry child, your sister will live. Although, I wouldn't say we're in good terms. Your sister always has a stick up her ass and doesn't know how to let you live your own life."

"She means well Cere. She's always watching over me to make sure I'm safe. It's been like that since we were kids."

Ike comes with a cup of milk and a bottle of Whiskey on a tray. "Cup of milk for you sir, and a bottle of Whiskey for the lady." Ike gave the two their drinks.

"Thank you." Bayonetta and Corrin replied.

"Have you decided on your meals?" Ike asked.

"Yes, I would like some lobster." Corrin said.

"Um...I guess I'll settle for some steak." Bayonetta said.

"Alright then. We will arrive with your food in around ten minutes, just be patient." Ike walks away.

* * *

Kamui and Robin continues to observe Bayonetta and Corrin beside them. "Everything seems to be going well so far. I still don't like that witch. I don't "always have a stick up my ass", I'm just trying to keep Corrin from getting hurt by someone like her. You understand right? You also have a brother don't you?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah I do, but I wouldn't say we have the same connection as you and Corrin." Robin looked down.

"Hmm? Don't you love your brother Robin?"

"Of course I love Rob, he's my family. However, we're always in competition with each other on who's the better twin. I'm usually the one everyone notices and cheers for, leaving Rob to feel he's under my shadow. Rob has a bit of emotional stress going on with him, he's been feeling like he's not good enough. I want to cheer him up...but my pride gets in the way of it. I'm not proud of myself for leaving him in the dark like that, but he has Shulk so he doesn't need me." Robin takes a sip of her wine.

"That's not true. Sibling always need each other, they're there to prevent each other from going off the deep end. Your brother will always need you in his life, you just have to return the same protection he would give to you."

"You're right. He's always saving me when I make stupid decisions. If he didn't heal me when Bayonetta almost killed me...I wouldn't be here today." Robin rubbed her eyes.

"Well I'm happy you're alive Robin. You are my first friend here after all." Kamui smiled.

"It's not everyday you befriend a dragon girl, least I'm alive to befriend one so awesome." Robin laughed. "I wish you could've picked a better disguise. Having anime glasses isn't enough, at least I have a moustache."

"My brother isn't the brightest, so he wouldn't realize it's me. Bayonetta is on to us though."

"I pray to the gods that she doesn't try to attack us."

Ike comes with a steak for Kamui and some octopus stew for Robin. "Here guys, I know you're getting hungry from watching those two. Keep yourself energized." Ike walked away from the two girls.

"Thanks Ike! There's nothing I love more than thick juicy meat." Kamui picks up a knife and fork. Robin snickered at Kamui's description of the steak. "What?" Kamui asked confused.

"So you like to taste thick juicy meat huh?" Robin smirked.

"Oh s-s-shut up." Kamui blushed. "Well I didn't expect you to enjoy tentacles." Kamui pointed at the octopus stew.

"I don't really see a problem." Robin chuckled.

"Y-You creep." Kamui shook her head.

* * *

Bayonetta started gulping down the Whiskey bottle, not bothering to pour some in a cup. Pit came in with lobster and steak on a tray. Pit started to get nervous being in Bayonetta's prescenes again. "H-H-Here's your food guys. Lobster for you Corrin and steak for um...y-you Bayonetta." Pit gulped.

"Oh dear, I didn't remember ordering a tasty looking angel with my meal." Bayonetta smirked.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! I'LL BE ON MY WAY!" Pit ran back into the mansion screaming in fear.

"Hey! This lobster reminds me of my brother." Corrin laughed as he picked up his lobster.

"Brother? You never told me you had another sibling." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, I actually have nine other siblings." The whole "restaurant" looked at Corrin and stared at him with shock.

"Nine...others?" Bayonetta looked confused.

"Yes! There's big brothers Xander and Ryoma, Leo, my sisters Hinoka and Sakura, my cousin Azura, my little sister Elise, and big sister Camilla." Corrin smiled brightly.

"Camilla? The girl did threaten me with someone of that name, I'm slightly curious of her." Bayonetta thought.

"There's another one...um...I can't really remember." Corrin scratches his head.

"TAKUMI!" Kamui screamed.

"Oh yeah! I don't really talk about him much."

"How come?" Bayonetta wondered.

"He calls me horrible names and he shot our sister because he didn't trust me." Bayonetta looked a little concerned. Bayonetta takes another drink of Whiskey to try and sink in all of what Corrin said.

"You have...quite the busy family." Bayonetta hick ups. "Excuse me."

"Hey Cere, I think you should take it easy with that." Corrin said with concern.

"Darling...I-I can hold my alcohol. I'm a grown woman, I've been here for six hundred years. Would you like a taste dear?" Bayonetta offered the Whiskey.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't w-worry. You're a big boy, a little sip wouldn't hurt." Bayonetta pours a little Whiskey in a cup and gives it to Corrin. Corrin takes a drink of Whiskey and his face started to turn sour. Corrin started regurgitating water from his mouth and it covers Kamui and Robin.

"Cere, how can you drink this?! It's so gross!" Corrin cried.

"I don't know whether to feel sick or relieved that this is just water." Robin said grossed out.

"Oh that damn witch! Stay calm Kamui, don't blow your cover." Kamui tried to keep her composure.

"Now that was entertaining." Bayonetta laughed at Kamui and Robin's misery. "Don't worry darling, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Who likes dessert?" Peach came in smiling with a cake with strawberries on the top. "Enjoy you two!" Peach puts the cake on the table and leaves.

"Ooooooo~ This looks so delicious." Corrin's eyes glowed.

"Sure does. You wouldn't mind me feeding it to you right?" Bayonetta smirked.

"C-Cere, n-no need to do that." Corrin blushed.

"Aww, come on darling." Bayonetta takes a piece of cake with a fork and offers it to Corrin. "Open wide big boy." Bayonetta waved the cake in Corrin's face.

"Cere..." Corrin slowly took a bite of the cake and his taste buds began flooding with ecstasy. "WOW! This is amazing!" Corrin screamed happily.

"Come on, we'll take the cake back at the mansion and I'll feed you the rest."

"Okay!" Corrin and Bayonetta gets up from the table and began walking towards the mansion. Before Bayonetta could go, there was one thing she wanted to take care of. "I'll be right back dear." Bayonetta walks up to Robin and Kamui lifts the up by their collars.

"H-Hey, don't hurt an innocent bystander." Kamui said with a bit of panic.

"Alright, I know it's you two broads. You were busy spying on me and the child during our date. I may be a little tipsy, but I'm not an idiot."

"W-We have no idea what you're talking about miss. We're just an innocent couple enjoying a nice dinner." Robin said.

"Oh yeah? If you two really are a couple, then you wouldn't mind kissing each other on the lips." Bayonetta made an evil smirk.

"What?" Kamui and Robin looked confused.

"Kiss. Right now. On the lips. If you truly are who you say you are." Bayonetta let's go of Kamui and Robin.

"Uh...I don't know if-mmph" Kamui's sentence was cut short by Robin pressing her lips against hers. Kamui was protesting at first, but then started to kiss Robin back. Robin and Kamui broke the kiss and turned their faces away from each other, both faces bright red.

"Hmmm, I guess you are just an innocent couple. I'll be on my way then, have fun you two." Bayonetta laughed and walked away back to the mansion with Corrin.

Robin and Kamui took off their disguises and threw them on the floor. The two were still blushing from their lips locking together.

"U-Um...sorry about that Kamui. I didn't want to blow our cover, t-that's all." Robin rubbed her neck.

"I-I understand." Kamui said. The girls stood in silence for a moment until Robin broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" Robin asked.

Kamui was a little caught off guard. "Oh. W-Well...you are a pretty good kisser to be honest." Kamui smirked.

"You're pretty good yourself. Can we keep this between us and not tell my boyfriend Pit?"

"Sure. No one else will know about it."

"Then again if I told Pit about this he'd probably get a nosebleed." Robin chuckled.

"It's been a long night. I'm going to bed, I'll get revenge on that witch when my brain is working. Goodnight Robin." Kamui waved Robin goodbye heading back to the mansion.

"You have a goodnight girl." Robin waved back at Kamui. "I'm always getting dragged in the craziest situations. I need a vacation with Pit." Robin laughed at herself.


End file.
